Automobile, Industrial and Aircraft exterior parts are painted to protect the substrates from corrosion and also to enhance the cosmetic appearance to help market the finished product. Most manufactures that apply paint finishes have a paint defect rate of 5% to as high as 30% of daily production. Many paint finishing manufactures can no longer afford to discard these parts with paint defects, most manufactures will strip the defective parts in a hot paint strip tank and recycle by repainting the parts. Prior art utilized many different compositions and methods for the removal of paint from many different substrates. The present invention offers an environmentally safe composition, with improved methods of stripping paint from non-ferrous substrates. Prior art paint stripping utilized heated, highly caustic, alkaline solutions as demonstrated by Murphy in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,076 in 1973 and by Sullivan in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,587 in 1976. The highly caustic paint strip compositions are not suitable or compatible for use to remove paint from non-ferrous metal parts. The caustic solutions will agressively attack most non-ferrous metal substrates such as aluminum, galvanized steel, copper, zinc die cast, chromium, and tin. Chlorinated volatile organic solvents were utilized to strip paint in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,123 as described by Laugle in 1971. The present art utilizes volatile organic solvents, such as n-methyl 2-pyrrolidone as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,810 by Palmer in 1978 and glycol phenol ether or ethoxylated furfuryl alcohol in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,706 as described by Squires, Hundley, Barry and Powell in 1986. The present technologies continue to utilize compositions containing volatile organic solvents which have been proven to attack our environments protective ozone layer.